


We Were All Broken Pieces of Something Good

by HufflePuff_Dreamer



Series: The World Under Our Feet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuff_Dreamer/pseuds/HufflePuff_Dreamer
Summary: She watched him drive away, then she was alone again. She knew she should be relieved. She was safe in her parent's house. But for some reason, she couldn't shrug away the feeling that something was coming, and it scares her to the bones.Sighing, she closed the door behind her, felt the wall and turned on the light. She gasped and was ready to faint right then and there at the sight that greeted her. The taxi driver apparently had not enough reason for murder. But Draco has. Dear Lord, this man has every reason to kill her in the most horrendous means, and she could not even complain it was undeserved.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The World Under Our Feet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We Were All Broken Pieces of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading Part 1 first if you still haven't. This can be a standalone but you'd appreciate it more with full context. Happy reading!

_**-Hermione-** _

The cab driver was going to kill her, Hermione was sure of it. The thought was on her mind as she scurried to open the door of her parents house. It was three fifteen in the morning and she was the only one awake in this God forsaken subdivision that had been her childhood home. Well, she, and the driver that was impatiently waiting to be paid in their front lawn. She was just thankful he did not turn out to be a serial killer. And at least he was kind enough to accommodate her even if she was covered in dirt and sweat.

She sniffed her hair, and was ready to wrinkle her nose. She was surprised that she still smells good. It's probably the lavender shampoo, she thinks.

Anyway, back to the driver that hates her so. She could understand he was pissed she didn't mention she didn't have her wallet with her when she accepted the ride. If only the blasted door would open, then she would not feel his glares sending daggers at her back. Screw that, maybe he'd wring her neck, or worse! Maybe he'd drown her in her own tub. As a child, she'd always hated the water. It was a miracle in itself that she lasted hours with her feet dangling on th edge of a cliff. Momentary lapse of judgment can do wonders. But now that she had actually calmed down, she was starting to feel like her old self again. Her fears were starting to become scary again. The irony now, because she was the kind of girl who hated cliches, and yet she had turned herself into one, a runaway bride.

She felt the doorknob make a turn. _Finally!_ She squealed, feeling apologetic to her sleeping neighbors after she did. She did notice their lights remained off, that was a good sign.

She would remove her shoes, if she didn't already. What's the use of a pairless glass shoe anyway? She wasn't Cinderella. Wait, maybe she was. She did run away from her Prince Charming after all.

She heard the cab's honk, and horrified, she did not bother to turn on the light. She tried to feel with her hands and hurriedly rummaged the shoe cabinet just behind the door, remembering from her childhood experiences how her parents always leave some bills inside their shoes in case of emergency.

A huge grin decorated her face when she felt the crumpled papers that she had no doubt were money. She did not even bother to count, but simply took everything she could find. After checking five pairs of shoes, she ran back to the driver. She grinned as the cab's light showed her the driver's widened eyes and she was made her aware of the enormous amount she was holding.

"Take it," she said, "Consider it my thanks." _For not killing me_ , she did not add.

As she expected, the driver was more than happy to comply.

She watched him drive away, then she was alone again. She knew she should be relieved. She was safe in her parent's house. But for some reason, she couldn't shrug away the feeling that something was coming, and it scares her to the bones.

Sighing, she closed the door behind her, felt the wall and turned on the light. She gasped and was ready to faint right then and there at the sight that greeted her. The taxi driver apparently had not enough reason for murder. But Draco has. Dear Lord, this man has every reason to kill her in the most horrendous means, and she could not even complain it was undeserved.

Still, she stood her ground, trying her best not to shake at being the subject of his scrutiny. He was just as she remembered, undeniably perfect in all his Malfoy glory, she actually feels unfair for the rest of the male population . She scolded herself for the smile that wanted to come at seeing he hasn't changed his attire. He was still wearing the same white tuxedo with the black collar and ribbon, his platinum blonde hair making him look mouth watering even as it looked like he had run his hand on it at least a dozen times. Knowing him and considering what happened, he'd probably done it a lot more.

"You look like crap," were the first words he said to her. She clenched her teeth and tried not to strangle him then. _The nerve of the this guy,_ she thought.

He did it then. Right in front of her, he ran his hand through his hair, and she felt like being hit with an arrow of pain when she saw his shoulders slump. She knew he must be exhausted.

"And lock the door Hermione. We both know you're not going anywhere," he added, his condescending tone effectively dissolving any pity she feels at the moment and replacing it with extreme annoyance.

"Yes, well, look who's talking!" She fired back, flare in her eyes and hands on her hips.

She had to admit, if there was any distinguishable qualities in her groom, ahm, her **_ex_** -groom, it was his ability to bring the worst in her whenever he pleases. Her own stubborness and unwillingness to lose was keeping her stand, but in truth, she was dead beat. How can she not be? With all the crying and walking barefeet she's done. She was just glad he couldn't see her toes hidden underneath her once stunning designer's dress. Now, it looks very much like a pile of rubble has been thrown to it.

She knew she was being irrational. They both were, acting like toddlers and having a staring contest now of all times! But he wouldn't lose, and neither would she! Even if in truth it was killing her to admit that she was more at fault than he was. Even more so that the time she spent at the cliff had made her accept that she was on the wrong and made a terrible mistake. She was the coward, not him. She was defeated by her own emotions that she left him alone at the altar without so much as glancing back. She hated herself for it, and maybe later on she would hate herself more for fighting him head on instead of saying the apology speech she prepared at the cliff. She just couldn't say it, not with him standing there and waiting to see her breakdown. _Foolish,_ she thought, because he had already seen her at her worst. But she was totally scared that this time, it would be so much worse than before if she couldn't stop it.

"I'm not going to say sorry for leaving our wedding," she started, with the same bite in her tone, but they both knew she wasn't angry. She knows that he knows her enough to know she was making a statement.

He nodded in response, and sighed as he started to walk to her, glaring as she instinctively took steps back so she was nearer to the door.

She found herself taking him in. He really look beat, like he had run a marathon in his wedding uniform. Seeing him like this hurts.

"Hermione." He said her name, as if daring her to bolt and run away from him again.

Now, it was something she knows about Draco Malfoy. He always had a way of intimidating which works on even the most unfeeling and fearless people in the world. At this point in time, she would be lying to say that she wasn't scared. She was, and very much so. But she wasn't scared that he would hurt her. She was certain that even if she asked him to, hurting her intentionally was one thing he would never do to her.

Finding it all ridiculous, she put up a brave face, dropped her façade as she too let her shoulders slumped, as she reached down for the door, ignoring his eyes following her every move. She saw him tense when she held the knob, and he didn't bother hiding his relief when she only locked it.

Fatigue was overwhelming her as she headed for the living room, where she literally threw herself at the long rectangular white sofa. Hoisting her disgusting skirt up, she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to bury her chin.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked.

She heard no reply, but heard the sound of muffling cabinets and running water from the kitchen.

She had no idea how long she waited. Her eye lids were closing on their own accord, and she could only yelp in surprise when she felt him kneel in front of her and pulled her legs to him.

"Hey!" she cried.

But he did not speak, and she watched his eyes furrowed in great concentration as he took a towel from the water basin and use it to gently wipe her feet.

That was when the tears began falling and she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she murmured.

Her words made him froze, but only for a moment because he sighed, and without looking at her face, continued to clean her feet. She watched him open the medical kit she did not even know they have and proceeded to apply some ointment on her wounds.

She knew he was rarely a man with many words. But he had always shown his real side to her, the side when he was talkative and fun loving and not the kind of stranger vibes he was giving to her now. She couldn't bear it, not his anger or silence even when she knew she was very much deserving of them.

She did not even ask him how in the world he knew she'd be here. He was Draco. He always know.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

Still no reply.

"Are we-," she paused, closing her eyes, totally afraid but needing to know the answer anyway. "Are we breaking up?"

She winced in pain as she felt his grip on her foot tightened so much, it hurts.

"NO!" He exclaimed, enraged mercurial eyes glaring into her brown orbs so intensely she would cringe if she was not overwhelmed with relief.

"I don't care if I waste money on ten, even a hundred more weddings Hermione! You can run away all you want but no way am I marrying another woman! I'm only getting married to you and that's that! Do you understand?"

Unable to hide a smile even when he was yelling at her, she nodded mutely.

They stayed like that for a while, at least until her feet were treated. Then she heard his stomach grumble, and he groaned. She chuckled, only to blush as her stomach followed his. It was his turn to grin, but she was unwilling to have him tease her.

"Let me up Draco. I'm going to cook us a meal."

She would have succeeded in standing up if he did not push her back down and glared at her, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he has found a new hobby.

"No. You stay here. Rest. I'm cooking us a meal. Is there even anything on your fridge?" He asked, already heading to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, then pulled herself up and collected her long skirt so she would not trip as she walks.

"I think the caretaker got some groceries. But if there's nothing, just order us something while I go take a badly needed shower."

She saw him rummage her refrigerator and pull out some vegetables. She watched him open multiple drawers to find a pan, a spatula, pulling out everything he could find. She was literally rendered speechless at how perfect he looked. He looked so out of place in their small house filled with old furniture and flower designed vintage wallpaper, and yet he was moving so naturally as if he grew up here.

The meat was in the chopping board when he stopped, pulling out his cellphone to put it by his ear.

"Hello? Frugo's Pizza? Yes, this is Draco Malfoy. The address is 327 Lavender Ville Subdivision. Yes, it is the one five blocks away from your store. We'd like to order a Full Meat Blast, the largest and no onions. Cut them into squares, would you?"

He did not even finish talking when she could not restrain herself anymore and practically threw herself at his back, hugging him from behind.

"I love you," She said, her words muffled as she buried her face into his back.

She was feeling so worn out that no words could do her justice, but this man, this man was calming her nerves and stabilizing her in a way no energy drink can. His presence was making her breathe right and feel right and her heart swelled as he held her hand that was on his torso.

"And I you," He whispered back, dropping off his phone near the sink.

She smiled, knowing they're going to be okay just because of those words.

She loosened her grip as he felt him turn to her, and she tried so hard not to melt when his palm reached out to her cheek. This was the man she had hurt, and the man whose every breathe could make her feel alive.

She stayed still when he leaned in to kiss her, his lips moist and soft against her dried trembling lips. She could hear her unsteady breathing. The way he touches her, his scent of sweat and expensive perfume, she was going mad just waiting for him to feel her. His eyes were burning a window to her soul, and yet he kisses like he was giving her his soul. Hermione pulled him in longing, her eyes begging him to take what was meant to be his had she not run away.

His gaze was deep, as if she had entranced him with a wordless spell. She knew he understood what she wanted when he bit his lower lip. But she was too eager to wait, and took her turn to initiate a kiss, hoping he would feel her resolve as she poured everything she could give.

She moaned when he bit her lip, and she didn't object when he hoisted her up to the sink and wrapped her legs to his waist. Nervousness hit her when his hand started pulling her back zipper down, but she didn't stop him from trailing feather soft kisses on her neck.

She thought of the day when they first met, the day when he was nothing but a nasty jerk who made her cry for saying something she didn't even understand. She thought of him, and everything else faded, even her own self as he continued to suck on her flesh, and carried her like he was carrying a child, so light and delicate in his arms.

He used her exposed back to turn on the light in the room she'd spent her younger years in. He paused when he settled her on her bed, and she watched in silence as he took his time to look at her.

She would laugh if it wasn't a bad time, because the man was being extra careful to undress her.

"Will you still marry me after this?" she asked.

His eyes softened then, and he stopped unhooking her bra to kiss the ring on her finger, the wedding ring that he had given her at the altar.

"Nothing can stop me," he said, earning her smile.

If only the rest of the world could see how he treats her, then no one would dare call him a cold, unfeeling man.

"I did say I do, you know?" she said, breathless, and unable to stop some tears.

He looked surprised at her words, and he laughed as he wiped her tears with the back of his hands.

"Yes love, but you still left me before I could say my vows," he said, and she winced when he flicked her nose, "That was unfair."

It hurts, but she laughed with him.

"That's why we're going to do it again. I'm going to propose to you again, and then you're going to come to me crying because you are so touched, **_again_** _,_ " he teases, his playful side in blatant display as his fingers played with her hair, "And then we're going to get married, in a wedding that you and I want. Screw my parents and everyone else! I promise you, the next time I marry you, it's going to be everything you want. I'm going to give you everything you could ever hope for. So be prepared Granger."

There were her tears again, but she was smiling, and so was he. He would win the cheesiest line award, but she was always determined to make him lose.

"But I already have everything I want," she says, taking her turn to caress his cheeks and stare at his mesmerizing mercurial eyes, "You're here. I had a momentary lapse of judgment because I was angry, and I hurt you because of it. But I want you to know it wasn't your fault. To me, you are everything and more Draco."

The way his eyes lit up reminded her of the first time she had given him a gift, and she would tell him so had he not leaned in to stop her words, resuming to kiss her again. She chuckled as he cursed when the doorbell rang just in time.

He joined her laughter when their stomach growled in synchrony.

"Pizza?" he asked.

She nodded, perfectly content at where they stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you like it :D


End file.
